event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Module Types/@comment-28229293-20160419192126
I have some notes that might be helpfull: Notes: # Drone factories reduce the drone respawn wait time by: ## a total of 50% for 1 drone factory. (50% total reduction) (-10 drone cooldown) ## an additional 25% for 2. (75% reduction) (-20 total Drone cooldown) ## an additional 12.5% for three. (87.5% reduction) (-30 total Drone cooldown) ## and a total of 6.25% for four. (93.75% wait time reduction) (-40 total Drone Cooldown) ## ## So each additional factory reduces the drone respawn rate by 50% of the previous spawn rate. ## (Again: each additional drone factory takes away half of the previous drone respawn speed: 50% reduction of wait time for -10 Drone cooldown, 75% reduction for a total of -20 Drone cooldown, 87.5% reduction for -30 Drone cooldown, and so on.) ## ## Going even further in the mathematics (because I want to) ### an additional 3.125% for five. (96.875% total wait time reduction) ### an additional 1.5625% for six. (98.4375% total reduction) ### and an additional 0.78125% for seven. (really, you only need four!) (......... 99.21875% reduction) ### (Had to use a calculator once the numbers got into the thousands decimal place! (aka 0.001) # Drone Control units have a max speed of 360% for laser drones, but way more for any other drones. Any more than 360% speed will cause the laser drones to not fire, but instead orbit the enemy. ## Inertia of laser drones (with more than 360% speed) will cause them to always be a tiny bit out of weapons range: as they move in for a hit, momentum causes them to bypass, and they orbit the enemy ship. ## Laser drones include not only the typical laser drones, but also the repair/attack M81 drones. ## ## For non-laser-type drones (aka drones with ranged attacks), the max speed recommended is under debate: I really don’t know if there IS a max speed. ## EDIT (This is under debate: with slow ships, the laser drones apparrently will orbit the ship, but they excell with faster ships.) # as mentioned, only 3-4 drone factories are needed for any drone carrier. I personally use just three (12.5% wait time) # The Oracle equipped with the tachyon beam is REAL overpowered! (find build in drive folder Eventhorizon/flagships/Oracle ((document)) (personal notation) # A THOR equipped with 18 drones, 2 large antimatter reactors, 1 normal antimatter reactor, 4 drone damage amplifiers, 3 drone factories, 9 drone control units, a regular repair bot, braking system, stealth field, and a 200% fire rate increase is definitely OP. (don’t have it yet, but have put together via images from the event horizon wikia and google drive such a build as this (and the previously mentioned Oracle build) # A Repair bot (or small repair bot) is affected by automated reloaders and high energy focus modules. (It is yet to be seen as to whether the drone spawn speed (not the respawn speed) is affected by the reloaders…) ## A repair bot will repair more in one go with the High energy focus modules. ## A repair bot will repair more often with the automated reloader modules. # Using Google Drive and images gotten off of the Event Horizon wikia, I have now the ability to experiment with different builds and modules using the “drawing” app from google drive (found in the more tab when you click “new” when creating a new…..project?) ## As of the moment, I only have the THOR and the Oracle images, and I don’t have any of the weapon images to use, so I ~really~ need to get those images! ## This is actually a great way to experiment! ### As long as you have the energy consumption, special bonuses such as the Automated reloader or rangemaster bonus(‘s) and other “need to know” details. #### I actually have most of the details in my head, but stuff like remembering how much velocity a large nuclear drive puts out, or how much turn rate a large fusion drive has, or even how much energy consumption a large nuclear drive has! ##### Come to think of it, I really just don’t have the details of the different drives down pat… ##### I also don’t have the details of how many hitpoints an armored fuel cell and large armored fuel cell has. Well, that's about it. .....my letters are still orange.... In case your wondering, I colored them orange before copy and pasting the text from google drive to here. I hope that this was helpfull! Keep up the good work, Event Horizon Developer! (And yes, there is only one...)